gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sa Paecheon
Sa Paecheon, the Devil of the Venom Hands ( , Dogsumahoeng Sapaecheon; "Devil of the Venom Hands, Paecheon Sa"), was one of the Twelve Supreme Masters of the Old Murim Alliance and the strongest of the Three Eminences (삼존 (三尊), Samjon) based on martial arts alone.Chapter 68 After the fall of the old Murim Alliance, he eventually became the leader of the Paelim Hall. Appearance & Personality Sa Paecheon was an elderly man with unkempt flowing white hair, pale eyes holding a sharp gaze and thick white facial hair of similar style to the hair atop his head. He wore a red cloak over his dark traditional garments. Paecheon was a wise old man with an extreme battle-lust and enjoyment for fighting. He also believed that those that won in battle had the right as the victor to kill their defeated opponent as it was the only way to end a battle.Chapter 67 While observing Gang Ryong fighting his subordinates and failing to kill, he criticised the young gosu for being too soft. In his youth, Sa Paecheon was willing to commit atrocities in his single-minded pursuit for power.Chapter 69 Image Gallery History While Sa Paecheon was considered a member of the righteous factions of the murim, there were always doubts about his true nature due to his single-minded desire for power, something which didn't conform with the creed of the righteous factions. At the beginning of the war against the Demonic Cult, he slayed one of their seven prelates but also later murdered two of the Twelve Supreme Masters in the fierce ensuing battles. Incurring the wrath of many martial artists as a result, Sa Paecheon disappeared after the war ended. It was revealed in more detail that, after defeating the Infinite Divine Archdemon, spearhead of the Demonic Cult, he was accosted by two of the Twelve Supreme Masters trying to settle a personal score. In the turmoil he killed them, earning the ire of Hong Ye-Mong, Yongbi and Goo Hwi who attacked him one after the other.Chapter 78 Some time afterwards, Sa Paecheon formed Paelim Hall, a group consisting of vengeful men whose factions he had slaughtered and who wanted him dead but did not have the strength to kill him; the group colloquially became known as the Wild Dogs. At some point during his time as leader of the Paelim Hall, Sa Paecheon encountered and fought the Heavenly Destroyer, managing to take on half of the man's Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques. However, the Heavenly Destroyer realised Sa Paecheon was nursing internal injuries and, hoping to face him at full power, decided to postpone their fight and give Sa Paecheon time to recover. Infuriated by this act, Sa Paecheon stabbed the Heavenly Destroyer in the right leg with his Flying Venom Steel Whips while the man's back was turned. Calling him a fool, the Heavenly Destroyer blasted Sa Paecheon away as a result.Chapter 76 Plot Wild Dogs After receiving word that the Heavenly Destroyer's disciple was heading to the Naeseonhyang, he and the Wild Dogs headed out to intercept him. After encountering Gang Ryong at his own stronghold, he set the Wild Dogs on him, whilst he observed Ryong's strength from above. Confirming that Gang Ryong matched up to the Heavenly Destroyer, Sa Paecheon attacked and initially defeated Ryong easily, though shortly afterwards, Ryong got serious, using a secret technique to boost his power. In the ensuing battle, the tables were turned, which ultimately resulted in Sa Pacheon's defeat at Ryong's hands. Dying, he recalled his past and the Celestial Eminence's words, and then heard from Gang Ryong what Dokgo Ryong had really meant in reference to their battle, all before finally dying. Powers and Abilities In the past, Sa Paecheon was known as the Shadow Eminence (암존 ( ), Amjon), an archvillain who eclipsed the other two Eminences (the Celestial Eminence and the Enlightened Eminence) in martial arts prowess. He was also able to take on half of the Heavenly Destroyer's Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques and continue fighting despite nursing internal injuries at the time. When Gang Ryong first saw his battle aura, he noted that he was at his master's level, if not higher. The Celestial Eminence noted that, despite Sa Paecheon's truly impressive power and martial arts prowess, he sorely lacked adaptability, composure and quick wits. Flying Venom Steel Whips.png|Sa Paecheon's infamous steel whips Sa Paecheon with Flying Venom Steel Whips.png|Sa Paecheon wielding his infamous steel whips Sa Paecheon with Flying Venom Steel Whips (1).png Master Whip Practitioner: He was a dangerously ruthless dual whip wielder, using his trademark Flying Venom Steel Whips (독비철주편을( ), Dogbicheoljupyeon) to bind, whip, tear at and even impale his enemies.Chapter 71 His insane ability to manipulate their movement, almost as if the whips themselves were alive, was made even more fearsome due to the fact they were coated in Demonic Blight (마호선, Mahoseon) a horrifying poison that slowly degenerates muscles and tissues.chapter 72 Sa Paecheon was well-versed in martial arts techniques: *'Flame Wall' Welkin Lightning techniques: *'Welkin Lightning, Blood Death Palm' *'Welkin Lightning, Demonic Rings' **'Welkin Lightning, Demonic Rings: Berserker Lightning' **'Welkin Lightning, Demonic Rings: Firmament Incineration': It was this technique that Sa Paecheon used to defeat and kill the Infinite Divine Archdemon, spearhead of the Demonic Cult, during the war against the Demonic Cult. *'Welkin Lightning, Five Fold Palmstrike' Quotes * (To Gang Ryong) "...Don't.... get too... cocky... kid." Alternate Translations *Sa Cheon, the Poison Master (LINE) Notes & Trivia *He mentions that Infinite Divine Archdemon was the first person to ever bring him to his limits during a fight. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Gosu (The Master)